


Surmise A Royal Kink

by VirgoBella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Engagement, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, Knight Kaito, M/M, Prince Shuichi, Some Fluff, Stuffing, Warlock Kokichi, Weight Gain, Witch Kirumi, Witch Miu, bhm, fat admiration, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoBella/pseuds/VirgoBella
Summary: Prince Shuichi Saihara and his trusted Knight Sir Kaito Momota are best friends and lovers. Despite this, there's quite a bit they don't know about themselves and each other. Kokichi Ouma, a devious warlock, has watched them from afar. He intends to help these two lovebirds learn about their compatible kinks and learn to love themselves and each other even more because of them. However Kokichi being Kokichi, he decided to do this in a pretty devastating way.





	1. The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I'll admit this is a straight up kinky fetish fic. Even if these fetishes aren't your cup of tea, I still hope you can enjoy the story. If not, that's okay too. However I want to preface: kink shaming is not okay! There's nothing wrong with asking why someone is into something out of curiosity but saying a kink is disgusting on a fic that is dedicated to said kink is pretty rude. Anyway PSA over! I had this one tucked in my fanfiction folder and HAD to post it! I'd love to hear opinions of all kinds in the comments! Enjoy! :)

With a reputation of being the most infamous warlock in the land, Kokichi Ouma was quite overt with his actions. His most notorious repeat offence was well known among many kingdoms: his habit of kidnapping princes. Never kings, queens, or princesses; only princes. While they were blatantly frightened at the notion of being forcibly taken from their kingdoms at first, said royals would never place a bounty on his head as they were returned unharmed. Other members of the royal courts also noticed the princes seemed to be happier and would have more intimate relationships with their partners after the kidnapping. The princes refused to say why that was or what happened at the warlock’s castle. But they would continue to warn other kingdoms with princes about Kokichi’s tendencies.

The mischievous warlock hummed a little tune as he strolled over to his cauldron with a jar full of herbs.

“Aaaaaaand a handful of grapeseed for vision!” he said as he added it to the bubbling mixture. The gray liquid boiled faster and began to lose its color, turning white. Kokichi smiled and nodded in approval of his work. The purpose of the concoction was to show whatever the castor asked in real, current time. He closed his eyes and waved his hands over the liquid to begin his spell. “Cauldron, you know what I need to know and want to see. Show me…Prince Shuichi!” Kokichi wafted the smoke upwards, away from the cauldron and the white liquid inside began to swirl into different colors until they conveyed the forms of Prince Shuichi Saihara and his trusted knight, Sir Kaito Momota. “Nee hee-hee! I _knew_ they were together!”

“What!? The Virgin Prince and his Fuck Knight are doin’ it!? I WANNA WATCH TOO!!!” Kokichi’s apprentice, Miu Iruma, was as infamous for her perversions and vulgarity as he was for his kidnappings.

“Calm down, Spunk Cake. They’re just having dinner.”

“Sssppunk Caaake?!” After enjoying the insult, she returned to her normal commentary. Well, as normal as she could sound after almost climaxing. “W-well they seemed like they were the type to get all hot and bothered by each other.”

“Shut up! The knight’s talking,” They looked into the cauldron and observed the prince and knight sitting right next to each other on one side of the long dinner table. It was only the two of them in the dining hall. While Kaito had a full plate of dinner, Shuichi just had one small serving of vegetables and a roll.

“Shuichi, you really don’t have to sit here with me,” the purple haired knight told his prince while cutting into the meat on his plate. After shoveling a forkful of peas and carrots into his mouth, the prince retorted.

“Well you just got back from your journey; I haven’t seen you in a week, Kaito! Besides, it’s been a long time since we’ve had dinner together. As in just us.” The prince realized what he’d said and began to blush. Kaito appeared to be a little flustered too but ultimately laughed it off. The prince followed his lead, wanting to ignore the awkward moment.

“You know what? You’re right! I’ve missed this. It feels good not having to worry about being the stern, dignified knight to the prince! Right now, we’re just Kaito and Shuichi.” The pair exchanged smiles until Kaito looked down at Shuichi’s plate. The corners of his mouth turned downwards as he tilted his head in confusion. “You know, you told me that you already had dinner. But really, man? Peas, carrots, and a roll?”

“Uh I…I didn’t want to eat too much and I wanted to save you some ham.”

Kaito snorted and stabbed his fork into a modest piece of ham from his plate. “C’mon, a man needs his meat! You may be a prince but you’ve gotta keep your strength up too; open up!” With his eyebrows raised, it was Shuichi’s turn to be confused. 

“Huh? Wha-” seizing his chance, Kaito shoved the ham-filled fork into Shuichi’s open mouth. The prince’s eyes widened in shock but he soon complied and closed his lips over the utensil. With a small smirk Kaito pulled the fork back and softened his gaze as he watched Shuichi chew and swallow the savory food. Both men began to have a funny feeling inside, a warm tingling in the pits of their stomachs. If the pair didn’t know any better, they’d interpret the feeling as…arousal. Neither man decided to say their thoughts out loud but they shared a lingering look. Their eyes met with their mouths slightly agape in awe and silence for what seemed like minutes. The moment ended once Shuichi broke the silence.

“Uh-um…Thanks, Kaito,” he turned to his plate and shoved the roll into his mouth trying to hide his pink, blushing face.

“Y-yeah. No problem, man,” Kaito went back to his own dinner and hid his blush while digging into his vegetables. They moved on and conversed about this and that as if nothing happened. Little did the prince and knight know that a certain warlock and his apprentice were watching and wouldn’t let them forget about this moment.

The spell wore off and Shuichi and Kaito disappeared from the liquid. Kokichi was absolutely elated, “Omigoooooood!!! We get to do it again! Nee hee-hee!” He turned to Miu with a sneaky smile across his lips. Miu smirked knowing exactly what Kokichi wanted.

“I’ll send for Kirumi and get one of the extra rooms ready to go,” with a wink she turned and strutted out of the room to tend to her tasks. Kokichi kept his smile and pulled out a book on Shuichi’s kingdom. He also prepared some stationary and wrote a quick but essential letter. Tucking the letter into his robes, he opened the book straight to the map, and pulled his wand out of his robes.

“Okay, Little Prince. Time to learn more about yourself.” He placed his wand on the map until it glowed bright blue, drew rune Raidho in the air in front of him, put the tip of the wand to his chest, and walked into the rune. Once he emerged, he was in the village of Shuichi’s kingdom. With an enthusiastic giggle he pulled on his hood and headed for the castle.

***************************************

After dinner Shuichi and Kaito parted ways. The prince was a little disappointed that Kaito wouldn’t be one of the knights on duty to guard outside his bedroom that night. However it was understandable; he needed rest after being gone for so long after all. After having a bath and being dressed in a long, cotton night gown, Shuichi laid in bed, still awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about that moment with the ham. What was that? Why did he enjoy being fed a piece of ham so much? Was it because it was Kaito doing it? And he wasn’t sure, but…did Kaito enjoy that as much as he did? It was obvious to everyone on the royal court that the prince and his knight were in love and their feelings weren’t lost on each other. So that was what Shuichi ended up attributing the funny feeling he had to.

“It makes sense, right? Feeding your partner _is_ pretty romantic. Yeah, I was just love-struck from Kaito doting on me,” Shuichi thought out loud with a warm smile as he closed his eyes.

“Ooooor,” a slightly childish voice began, “Maybe His Royal Highness has a little kink!” Shuichi’s eyes shot open and he sat up at lightning speed, looking around trying to find the voice’s owner. Kokichi seemed to have appeared out of thin air on the windowsill. Using his wand as a light, he removed his hood and flashed a big smile. “Nee hee-hee, is there a chance I’m riiiiight?”

“O-Ouma?! Kokichi Ouma?!” Shuichi yelled and scooted back in shock until his back hit the headboard. “G-get away from me!” He jumped out of bed and stumbled towards the door. “GUARDS, GUAR-!” Kokichi managed to teleport behind the prince and wrap an arm around his waist, holding him in place. He intentionally dropped the letter he wrote on the floor next to them.

“Shhhh. Calm down, your Highness. I’m not here to kidnap you.”

“Wait, y-you’re not?” As the bedroom door began to creep open, Kokichi casted Raidho behind him and stepped back, pulling the prince with him. They were taken to the warlock’s magic lab in his castle. During the scuffle, Shuichi fell back and ended up sitting on the floor. He turned towards Kokichi with an appalled look on his face. The purple haired warlock couldn’t help but laugh at the prince’s reaction.

“That was a lie!”

***************************************

At Saihara Castle, everyone was awake, including Shuichi’s uncle and aunt, the king and queen. Whether in armor, pajamas, or a combination of both, everyone gathered in the throne room where the king and queen had already confirmed that Prince Shuichi’s kidnapping was indeed true. Every servant, knight, and member of the royal court had come to hear the contents of Ouma’s letter. Kaito insisted that he wanted to be the one to read it out but that honor went to his mentor Maki. With his disheveled hair, shirt falling off at the shoulder, and face twisted and flushed red in anger, it was plain to see that he was far too heated to actually be productive. After the squire called order and the room went silent, Maki pulled the king horse seal on the envelope and took out the letter. Unfolding it, she cleared her throat and read,

_To All Who Inhabit Saihara Castle,_

_I have your beloved Prince Shuichi Saihara. Don’t worry he won’t be harmed…as long as you do what I say. First of all, the back of this letter is a map to my castle and the journey will take about three days. However he must stay with me for a week so DO NOT come for him until four days from now. The second rule, ONLY send Sir Kaito Momota for this. If anyone comes with him, even as backup or on standby, your prince won’t return in the same condition he was in when he left. And that also applies if he comes earlier than a week. Sooo I’ll see you in seven days, Sir Kaito. Byeeeeeeee!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kokichi Ouma_    

“WHAAAAAAT!?” Kaito couldn’t hold his rage any longer but he was quickly subdued by Maki.

“Calm down, Kaito. Raging won’t solve anything.” She lightly squeezed his bare shoulder and shot her do-you-wanna-die look. He knew she didn’t mean it literally but that look reaffirmed her sincerity. Kaito let out an audible breath through his nose and nodded at her. Maki handed the letter to the king and queen for them to review. They deliberated with each other briefly and the king turned to address everyone.

“It’s not ideal but the queen and I have decided…to follow Ouma’s orders,” the king sighed and the queen nodded with a heavy heart. There was an uproar of disturbed chatter among the castle’s inhabitants. The squire called order once again and the queen gave her input,

“We’re going by the warlock’s past behavior. Previously kidnapped princes were returned safely so we plan to contact their kingdoms to find out if it was because they followed Ouma’s orders. As of now, that’s all we can do for the sake of our nephew.” It was obvious she wanted to cry. Her husband wrapped his arm around her to give her a comforting squeeze.

“You are all dismissed…except for you, Sir Momota,” the king declared. As everyone else flied out of the throne room, some in tears and some murmuring their disgust, Maki gave Kaito a light pat on the back.

“Remember what I said, Kaito. And I promise, he’s going to be fine,” she flashed a small smile and Kaito returned it with an affirmative hum. Once she left he approached the Royal couple. He began to sink down to bow but the king stopped him.

“Don’t worry about that, Kaito. I only addressed you formally because we weren’t alone,” Kaito snorted lightly at the king being so casual and straightened himself up. “We think it would be best if you held on to this.” He handed Kaito the letter/map. Once the knight held it, his hand began to shake in rage. His strong, calloused hand was then wrapped in the smooth, delicate ones belonging to the queen.

“I know,” she said in a devastated but strong voice, “it bothers me to no end that someone thinks it’s okay to just…take a person from their own home and put some arbitrary rules on their loved ones. But…” she sighed and shook her head.

“It’s okay, your Majesty,” Kaito told her after he managed to calm down. He thinks that the queen might have given him some of her strength while comforting him, “I understand why you two want to go this route. So…I swear on my honor, I’ll do what Ouma wants and not set off for four days. However I _will_ give that warlock hell once I enter his castle!” The king and queen pulled Kaito in for a long, affectionate group hug. Once they parted, Kaito walked the couple back to their master suite. Before he left the king stopped him and declared,

“By the way, you might already know this but you have our blessing to marry our nephew. Just…do us all a favor and ask him, okay?” Both of them chuckled and Kaito asked,

“Is that an order, sir?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Well there’s no fighting that, is there?” After a pause Kaito nodded, “Okay. I’ll do it as soon as I save him.” The king patted Kaito’s back and nodded before retreating into the bedroom. Still holding the letter/map, Kaito marched back to the knights’ quarters. ‘ _Stay strong, Shuichi, I’ll be there. Just hold on for a week. And you’d better be ready, Ouma_.’ Kaito thought as he tucked the document into his personal trunk and climbed into bed. He was awake the majority of the night.

***************************************

“Y-you lied?” Shuichi said utterly confused.

“Yep. That’s kinda my thing; I’m a liar!” Kokichi boasted with his arms behind his head. Shuichi stood up elegantly and dusted himself off.

“Well…what are you going to do to me, Ouma?”

“Ugh! Just call me by my first name, Prince Shuichi. You’re gonna be here for a week so we might as well be friends.” Shuichi shook his head in shock.

“A week!? Is…is that another lie?” Kokichi raised his eyebrows, impressed and smirked at the prince.

“Nee hee-hee. Clever, Princey but nope. I made it clear in a letter that Kaito can’t come to get you until after seven days.” Shuichi took a minute to process what the warlock said. Despite him being at the shorter man’s mercy, he knew he still needed to stand his ground.

“You still haven’t answered my question: what are you going to do to me?!” Kokichi put his hands up in mock defense.

“Woah, cool it, Feisty! Let’s just say…I’m gonna help you realize your kink and learn to love it.” Shuichi tilted his head, confused.

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Aaaaanyway, we’ll get to work after you rest,”

“What? There’s no way I can-” Shuichi was cut off once he was hit by a small, white ball of light; a sleeping spell. Miu immediately caught the prince after she casted the spell and he passed out.

“Huh, he’s lighter than I thought he’d be,” she said, scooping him up in a bridal carry.

“Not for long,” Kokichi chuckled with a wink and Miu laughed herself. “Go ahead and take him to his room and I’ll check on Kirumi.” Miu nodded and walked away with the bluenette prince in her arms. “Oh and make sure you put him in the jinbei; we don’t wanna ruin his gown!” Kokichi called down the hall.

“I know, Dickwad!” Miu called back causing Kokichi to shake his head. Kokichi headed to the kitchen to find Kirumi, a famous kitchen witch, hard at work. Her magic was arranging food into immaculately arranged dishes. Kokichi became starry eyed, impressed with Kirumi’s work.

“Wooooow! Everything looks amazing, Kirumi! But I wouldn’t expect any less from you,” Kirumi paused from stirring batter to turn and smile at Kokichi with a small bow.

“Thank you, Kokichi. I appreciate that but I’m just doing my job. Besides,” she glided over to the fruit storage area to retrieve a bowl of raspberries, “I enjoy helping you help these princes. Well, the meals for the day are ready and my magic will keep them warm and preserved. I just have to finish preparing dessert.” Kokichi giggled like an excited child.

“Excellent! I’d better go get the potion we need and all we’ll have to do is wait for the prince to wake up from his nap.” Kirumi gave him an affirmative hum and a nod towards the door, politely shooing him out of the kitchen. Kokichi snorted and headed back to his lab. He looked in Miu’s potion storage cupboard found a glass vial about the size of an average mug with a short bottle neck. He took out his wand, said “revitalize” while pointing it at the vial, and the potion automatically bubbled with slight carbonation. Smirking to himself, he put the potion safely on the table. ‘ _Now all we need is Saihara_.’

***************************************

Shuichi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to stretch his arms but he couldn’t. Realizing this made him wake up instantly and found that he was sitting in a wooden chair. He tried to move his arms again only to see that they were tied to the arms of the chair. He also noticed that he wasn’t in his nightgown anymore but in a black and white set of jinbei. Not wanting to linger on the implications of that, he frantically looked around the room to try to find a way to free himself. This was definitely a different room than the one he and Kokichi first entered. ‘ _Wait, why am I thinking of his first name?! We’re not friends!_ ’ Shaking the thought out of his head he resumed examining the room. Considering the bed and furniture, he assumed this was a bedroom and more specifically, _his_ bedroom. There was bathroom was connected to the room and Shuichi was relieved that he wouldn’t have to blindly wander the castle to find one to use. He saw that there was a table in front of him but it was completely empty. He took note that it and the chair he was tied to were a different style than the rest of the room’s furniture. ‘ _So these were specially brought here, why_?’ Before he could ponder about his observation, Ouma and a taller, blonde young woman walked in.

“See, Miu, told you he’s awake,” the warlock poked at the young woman’s side playfully. That’s right, Shuichi had heard of Miu Iruma before. She works with Ouma as an apprentice witch with a real talent for mixing potions.

“Yeah I see. What, you want me to let you motor boat me as a prize for being right?” Miu shouted. While Ouma rolled his eyes Shuichi grimaced in disgust. He’d heard of her vulgarity and the rumors were proven to be true.

“Now then, it’s time for the first session,” Kokichi clasped his hands together stood next to the seated Shuichi.

“First session of what?” Shuichi asked, raising an eyebrow. Just then Kirumi walked into the room pushing a silver cart in front of her. ‘ _Miss Tojo? She’s working for Ouma?_ ’ She placed four covered dishes on the empty table. She lifted one the covers to reveal a tall stack of eight, thick pancakes covered in butter and maple syrup. The plate under the second cover revealed a large, deep bowl of oat meal garnished with raspberries and a side of sugar. The third plate displayed a tomato, spinach, bell pepper, and cheese omelet so big it took up half of it. The other half consisted of about ten pieces of bacon. The final cover had two gallons of milk with a tube and funnel under it. Shuichi’s eyes widened and he slowly craned his neck to look at Kokichi in disbelief. “D-do you expect me to…” he trailed off, still unable to fathom what was going on.

“Nee hee-hee. Do I expect you to _what,_ Prince Shuichi?” Kokichi mockingly asked with the smile of a trickster. Shuichi stammered out of nervousness.

“Do you expect me to eat _all_ of this?”

“No, not at all,” Shuichi double took and sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and smiled until he felt a piece of warm, fluffy cake tap his lips. He opened his eyes to see Kokichi grinning with a fork full of pancake in his hand.

“Wait a-” Kokichi shoved the fork in Shuichi’s mouth and he had no choice but to accept it and chew. He looked at Kokichi with worried eyes as he finished chewing.

“That was a lie!” Kokichi giggled, “This is your first feeding session and we’re not stopping until you eat _every single bite_!” Shuichi opened his mouth to protest but Miu was ready with another bit of thick pancake. As soon as he was done with Miu’s fork, Kokichi’s came shortly afterwards. Then Miu, then Kokichi, and so on. In all honesty the prince didn’t mind eating that much. Since Kirumi made them, the pancakes tasted amazing. They were nice, soft, and buttery. The flavor complimented the sweetness of the maple syrup perfectly. There were some bites when Shuichi would savor the taste and texture. He’d even occasionally let out a few satisfied hums. Before he knew it, he had finished the whole stack. It was then that Shuichi realized how much his stomach hurt. He groaned and looked down. His midsection stuck out about three inches more than usual, still hidden in his jinbei. Kirumi immediately ran to the prince.

“Your Highness, with your permission, I’d like to relieve your stomach,” she said in her typical dignified, polite tone. Shuichi felt too stuffed to really ask anything else and nodded with another groan. She rubbed small circles into the slightly bulging area. The stomach massage helped Shuichi relax until he released a loud burp. Heat and light pink danced across his face in embarrassment. Miu let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.

“Looks like the prince is already turning into a little piggy, huh?!” She kept laughing until Kokichi shut her down.

“Oh like he can help it. Besides, you should be accustomed to pig noises since you’re one yourself,”

“I-I’m a pppiiiiiiggyyyy!?” Miu took the insult even though it was mild. Shuichi’s stomach hurt too much to really pay attention to her antics. Kirumi took the empty pancake plate and brought the omelet and bacon forward. Shuichi shook his head.

“N-no way. I can’t-” he breathed heavily, trying to fight the upcoming food coma. Kokichi ignored him and fed him some of the warm, lightly spiced omelet.

“Sure you can, Princey,” Kokichi encouraged and fed him another forkful. Miu was still processing the piggy insult so feeding was all up to the warlock for now. “And if little you is telling the truth, you’re secretly enjoying this. Aren’t you?” Kokichi grinned and looked down between Shuichi’s open legs. Shuichi looked down as well, mortified an erection was making a bulge in his pants. He tried to close his legs but Kokichi put his knee between Shuichi’s to prevent that. “Don’t be ashamed. You can’t help what turns you on,” he pushed some of Shuichi’s hair out of his face and gave him a surprisingly genuine smile. Caught off guard by the gentle gesture, Shuichi smiled and began to speak again but was cut off by Miu’s fork of omelet. ‘ _Of course she recovered_ ,’ Shuichi thought rolling his eyes and swallowing. Even though Kokichi made it clear that he’s a liar, something told the prince that the warlock’s assurance was sincere.

Once the omelet was gone, they moved on to feeding the prince the bacon. Enjoying every savory, juicy strip of meat made the process a little more tolerable. Eventually he polished the entire plate. After grunting and moaning, Shuichi tried to readjust himself in the chair both to relieve his bloating stomach but to also subdue his erection. His stomach didn’t hurt as much as it did after the pancakes. It was probably due to how rich the pancakes were. The prince tried to take note of his growing stomach but a spoonful of sweet, gooey oatmeal was shoved into his mouth. The next spoonful was the same except it had a good chunk of raspberry in it. Shuichi smiled a faintly at this because he loved raspberries and raspberry flavored foods. Occasionally Kokichi would say encouraging words like, “there you go,” “keep going,” and “you’re doing great.” Miu favored the humiliation side by calling him a “greedy hog” or a “straight up fatass.” Whenever she said the latter, Kokichi would refute by saying that the prince was nowhere near fat yet. Which made Shuichi both horrified and morbidly curious. Shuichi managed to ignore the strain on his stomach and cleaned the huge bowl of oatmeal. He couldn’t help but recline back in his chair.

“Oh good!” Kokichi cheered, “He’s right where we need him!” Shuichi tried to lift his head up but Kirumi gently put it back in the reclined position. She placed one end of the tube into his mouth.

“Forgive me, Your Highness,” she apologized as she fixed the funnel on the other end. Kirumi raised the funnel and tube up and nodded to show she was ready. Miu opened one gallon of milk and started pouring it into the funnel. The white liquid quickly traveled down the tube and into the prince’s mouth. To keep himself from choking or making a mess, he had no choice but to drink. Kokichi added the second gallon shortly after Miu. Shuichi was glad he finally got to quench his thirst but it was hard to constantly chug a huge stream of milk at once. It also didn’t help that it was as rich and creamy as milk could be. He drank for what felt like hours until he was finally at the end. Kirumi took the tube out of his mouth and he groaned louder than a dragon; he was _way_ past his limit. Miu and Kokichi untied his wrists from the chair arms. He ran his hands over his large, round orb of a belly which was peeking out quite a bit at the belly button area of his jinbei. He looked like he was nine months pregnant, with twins, and could feel the milk whooshing around inside him. Kirumi went to work massaging his stomach again. He let out a few big burps to reduce the bloating. Kokichi approached the prince, slowly clapping.

“Wow, Prince Shuichi! You can _really_ put it away! And you even managed to keep your figure!” The shorter man’s comments made Shuichi scoff in annoyance.

“I know you’re lying, Kokichi,”

“Whaaaaat?! You said my name!” Kokichi started jumping up and down like a small child. Shuichi sighed.

“Look, I’m too full to deal with your nonsense. Are we done here?”

“Mmmmmm, NOPE! Open up!” Shuichi looked at Kokichi with his mouth open in disbelief and Kokichi held his cheeks to keep it that way. Any other time Shuichi would have pushed Kokichi off of him but he was too fatigued to do anything. Kokichi pulled out the vial of bubbly potion and poured about an eighth of it down Shuichi’s throat. Shuichi coughed and tried to spit up the liquid but he’d already swallowed it. Everyone waited for a few seconds and Shuichi’s stomach started to grow even bigger. Not only that but other parts of his body began to swell and grow as well. His hips were getting wider, arms and legs getting thicker, and his chest began to fill out, giving him a large pair of man boobs. Even bigger than Miu’s! He was absolutely terrified.

“Ah-ah! Wh-what’s happening to me!?” He exclaimed as his cheeks began to round out and a second chin dropped down.

“I’ll explain in a moment, Princey. Let’s see how big you get, first!” Kokichi giggled in excitement as Shuichi kept growing. The prince’s stomach had grown so much it was threatening to tip over the table but Kirumi and Miu moved it in time to avoid that. The top of the jinbei he was wearing had snapped wide open, exposing his fat torso; his stomach and moobs sagging downwards. The sleeves were straining to hold his flabby arms. The same went for the pants containing his uselessly large legs. The chair Shuichi was in couldn’t handle his size anymore. His wide hips pushed the arms off of the seat making his huge ass spill off the sides. After a few seconds, the chair gave in and collapsed. He let out a small yell as he fell onto the floor. The impact mixed with the potion’s effects made the jinbei shred at the seams and caused Shuichi to burst out of it. Thankfully his belly was so large that it hung low enough to cover his manhood. But the fact that he’d gotten so fat he broke a chair and burst out of his clothes was humiliating in its own right. After a few more awkward seconds of growing, Shuichi’s body finally stopped and kept its form. He was huge! If he had to guess he was _at least_ 800 lbs.! Stuck on the floor, barely able to move, and completely naked, Shuichi felt utterly helpless. Yet Kokichi was elated, “Everything was perfect! Nice job ladies!” He gave Miu and Kirumi high-fives. Shuichi looked right at Kokichi with immense fury in his eyes.

“Perfect!? Look at me!” He gestured his plump hands towards his girth, “I’m bigger than a cow and practically immobile! Just _how_ is this perfect, you sick fuck!?” If he had the strength to get up and tackle Kokichi, he would have. Kokichi walked up to him with a surprisingly serious expression on his face. He draped himself onto Shuichi’s big belly as if he were a couch. While that gesture could’ve been even more degrading for the prince, he could tell that Kokichi was just trying to have the decency to look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. That _was_ rude of me, wasn’t it? Let me explain,” he pulled out the vial. “This is a potion I had Miu concoct to help encourage weight gain. It multiplies the contents of your stomach,” He used his other hand to move hair out of Shuichi’s now chubby face. “and encourages digestion to speed up. That way, fat can be be distributed quickly and properly throughout your body.” He put the vial away and smiled warmly, “Anything else you wanna know?”

“How about why? What do you get out of this?!”

“Well Shuichi, I’ve watched you and Kaito and I know for a fact that you love being fed and Kaito loves feeding,” The mention of his knight and lover flustered Shuichi so much that he turned even pinker than he already was. His eyes looked away from Kokichi briefly as he thought about Kaito and the ham. “So I wanted to help you get comfortable with being fed and gaining weight. Hopefully, that’ll make it less awkward for you when _you guys_ have feeding sessions. Aaaaand I think if Kaito sees you like this or bigger… _well_ ,” Kokichi gave a devious smirk while patting Shuichi’s large belly. The taunt flesh jiggled lightly under the warlock’s small hand. “And don’t lie; I’ll know if you are, you got off when you broke the chair, didn’t you?” Kokichi’s question made Shuichi remember that he didn’t feel the discomfort of an erection anymore.  The thought alone made him flush even more (if that was possible). Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh at how cute the prince was at that moment. Kirumi cleared her throat and asked,

“Do you think we should help the prince into bed? I can also clean him up once we’re done.” Kokichi was taken out of his admiration of Shuichi and looked back at Kirumi with a nod. He slid off of the prince’s stomach and onto the floor.

“Uh-um,” Shuichi began, “how are you going to help me? Even with the 3 of you, I think it’ll be risky to try to lift me and-” Kokichi cut him off with a finger to the bluenette’s mouth and a light “shh.” The warlock and 2 witches pulled out their wands and cast a spell that lifted the obese prince as if he were weightless. They managed to put him on the large, prepared bed face up. The only problem was that he couldn’t sit up but Kokichi assured him that it wasn’t a problem.  Meanwhile Kirumi began to clean up any excess food from his face, neck, and chest.

“We’ll sit you up at the next feeding session. All you need to do is relax, eat, and wait for your beloved knight,” Kokichi giggled with an audible slap to the prince’s wobbly belly. After another burp and a grunt, Shuichi realized what Kokichi said.

“Wha? ‘Next feeding session!?’” Shuichi turned his head towards Kokichi. The warlock continued to explain.

“Oh yeah, that was just breakfast. You still have lunch and dinner!” Kokichi grinned ear to ear and Shuichi flinched. Kirumi was cleaning off the spoils from his genitals and the bottom of stomach. She gave a quick apology but he knew it had to be done. Kokichi continued, “Aaaaand you’re gonna be here for a week! So, yeah. We’re not stopping anytime soon, Big Boy! Nee hee-hee!” Kokichi giggled and slapped his belly again. Kirumi finished up and took her leave. Miu was already long gone and Kokichi gave Shuichi a cutesy “byeeee” as he headed out. While Shuichi was still pretty worried, deep down he was looking forward to what the trio had next. Kirumi’s cooking _was_ pretty amazing. And if he was honest, he was beginning to get used to being so fat. He’d always been an independent prince; the only thing he let servants do was dress (and by proxy, undress) him. And that was for the sake of routine and tradition. It was nice to be constantly served and cared for. Shuichi craned his neck upwards to take in his new massive body again. In a way, he felt he was looking at an almost infinite landscape. All he could see was his mountain of a belly behind his full, hill-like, pink nippled moobs. They draped off to his sides and made a valley in the center. He cracked a small smile, laid his head back on the pillow, and yawned. Letting his size and the amount of food inside him take over, the prince got overwhelmed by the prolonged food coma and fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. The Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This chapter has some...out there things in it; more sexual in nature to be exact. Sorry if it's a little all over the place and anticlimactic. Hope you guys like it!!! :)  
> P.S. Shuichi's horse's name is pronounced [kaw gay] if anyone was wondering. It’s Japanese for ‘shadow’.

With a heavy heart, Kaito had to say goodbye to his precious prince. He was currently in the process of preparing for his three day journey to another kingdom. He exchanged loving hugs and quick kisses with his lover as he helped pack his saddle bag and compose his favorite horse, Mercury.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Shuichi asked with a pout so cute that Kaito almost cracked and let him tag along. But he gathered the strength to resist.

“I’m sure. This is something I really need to do on my own,” Kaito lightly brushed the back of his fingers against Shuichi’s cheek. “And on top of that, you’re still needed here. Knights can take each other’s places but no one can take a prince’s place. Especially a prince like you.” The sweet comment made Shuichi’s face turn a dusty pink. He took Kaito by surprise and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Once they parted, Kaito’s face was the same color as his.

“If you ask me, no one could ever take your place, Kaito,” he gave Kaito another passionate kiss and handed him Mercury’s reigns. “Now get going so you can get back.” Kaito smiled, took the reigns, and lead Mercury out of the stable. As he mounted her, Shuichi asked once more, “You promise, just one week?”

“Three days to get there, a one day stay, and three days to get back. I promise.”

“Okay. Have a safe journey, Kaito,” he lightly patted the grey speckled horse’s side, “You too, Mercury. Kage and I will be waiting.” Kaito couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Shuichi’s favorite horse. The knight and prince’s horses have known each other just as long as they have. Once their owners became lovers, the stable servants would joke and say that Mercury and Kage probably were too. For a while, Shuichi even researched if it was possible for horses to be lesbian lovers! Kaito held on to those aspects of Shuichi in his thoughts as he rode off. Brilliant and so wrapped up in logic that he can be unintentionally hilarious; that’s his Shuichi.

He hadn’t told the prince the entire truth about this little trip of his. He was serious when he said that this was a journey he had to go on alone but he never told him the reason why. He only said it was extremely important and he’ll understand once he gets back. Shuichi wasn’t entirely satisfied with that excuse but he accepted it for the time being. After four days, Kaito and Mercury had ridden into the foreign kingdom and Kaito had taken care of the business he had there. He’d repacked all that he needed in his saddle bag except for one thing, a small blue velvet covered box. The knight opened it and showed the contents to his equine companion. The box held a sophisticated, silver banded men’s ring with an opal in the center as the gem. The opal was primarily black but it was also embellished with sparkling blue, purple, silver, and white dust within it.

“Well, Mercury, do you think he’ll love it?” Kaito didn’t expect an answer from her but he would always talk to Mercury to help gather his thoughts. Said horse let out a whiny indicating her hunger and slight restlessness. Kaito reached into the saddle bag and fed her an apple before going on. “This is what we came here for! The only kingdom around with access to gems like this one. It’s a galaxy stone. I know, I know. Space and the stars are usually my thing but I thought it would remind him of me, you know?” Kaito took the ring out of its cushion and looked at it from every angle. “Plus it’s black…Shuichi always looks so handsome in black. It has our hair colors too! And most importantly,” he held the ring up to Mercury’s gaze, “the band is simple but elegant. Just like he is. I mean, he never was the flashy type of prince. He’s always about being subtle yet having dignified style…So, whadaya think? He’s gonna love it, right?” Having finished her apple, Mercury let out a trill. Kaito smiled both at her and his thoughts of his lover. He put the ring back in the box, closed it and put it in a special pocket of his saddle bag. He mounted the horse and lightly ran his fingers through her grey mane. “That’s my girl. Let’s head back.”           

_****7 **More** Days Later****_

The day finally came; Kaito could finally set off for Ouma’s castle and bring Shuichi home. He opened his personal trunk to retrieve the letter/map. As he grabbed it, he glided his finger on the top of the blue velvet box containing Shuichi’s soon-to-be engagement ring. He took a deep breath, nodded determined to himself, and closed the trunk to go suit up. Dressed in medium armor (tough enough to withstand most injuries but still light enough to be nimble), he headed for the stables with Maki, the king, and queen in tow. After preparing Mercury, his bag, and weapon, he was addressed by the king one more time.

“Remember my order, Kaito,” he said with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Kaito smiled and nodded politely.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The queen held Kaito’s hand warmly again, silently reminding him of his strength. Maki saluted him then broke her usual act and hugged him. Much to the surprise of everyone. Once she finished, she was back to her stoic demeanor.

“Three things: bring the prince back safely, make the puny warlock pay, and don’t die,” Well, Kaito couldn’t argue with that! Saluting Maki with an affirmative hum he mounted Mercury. He thanked and reassured the trio, took a glimpse at the map and set of for Ouma castle. Just as the letter said, the journey took three days. It was nighttime once he arrived. _Good. I can use the darkness for stealth if I need to._ Ouma castle was in the middle of a surprisingly beautiful forest in the middle of nowhere. There weren’t any guards or physical defense outside at all. Suspicious, he dismounted Mercury and tied the reigns to a nearby tree. With his sword at the ready, he walked slowly and defensively to the entrance. The door was too thick to hear anything on the other side. Kaito let out a yelp in surprise when one of the large doors swung open rather quickly. The one responsible was right behind it, jumping and cheering like a small child.

“Kaitoooooooo!!! You’re here!” Kokichi landed from his jump with a big, toothy grin. It quickly changed into open mouthed shock once Kaito’s sword was right under his chin, the tip of the blade mere centimeters from his throat.

“Damn right I am! WHERE’S THE PRINCE!?”

“Whoa! Careful there, Kaito,” Kokichi used his fingertips to inch the blade to a safer distance.

“Momota!”

“…Yeah, I already know your full name,” Kokichi flashed his shit-eating grin again. Kaito was borderline appalled. _Not only is he calling me by my first name but does this asshole **really** have the audacity to try and joke with me!?_ Even more frustrated, Kaito stooped down to meet Kokichi’s eyes directly. He demanded in his scarcely used serious voice.

“I won’t ask you again… Where. Is. Prince. Shuichi?!” Kokichi’s breath hitched briefly out of fear but a smug smile slowly crept onto his face.

“You really wanna know? Right now? Fine. I’ll take you to him. Just don’t fly off the handle right away once you do.” Kaito pulled back with one eyebrow raised.

“What? What are you-?”

“Ah-ah,” Kokichi waggled a finger as if he were telling a child to behave, “you’ll find out soon. But don’t worry. He’s perfectly safe and no one has harmed him. Let’s go.” Kokichi flicked his head towards the foyer. Kaito sheathed his sword and followed the shorter warlock into his castle. Kokichi lead Kaito through the foyer, up a large set of stairs, and down a well lit hallway. They passed door after door until they stopped in front of one that was guarded by two women. Kaito recognized one of them: Miss Kirumi Tojo. She’d worked at their castle before and went on to improve her skills as a kitchen witch. She recognized Kaito as well and gave him a small but nostalgic smile.

“Good to see you again, Sir Momota,” she greeted and bowed politely.

“Same to you, Kirumi,” The other woman groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Enough with _your_ mushy reunion! I wanna see what Fuck Knight does with the prince!” Kaito was too shocked by what she said to really react.

“Well you’re not gonna, Miu. It’s between them. And I don’t think they could really do much if they knew they were being watched by a peeping quim canon like you!” Kaito looked at Kokichi with his mouth agape. _What did he just call her!?_

“P-pp-peeeeeeeping q-quim caaaaaanoooooon!?” _Oh, that’s right. This must be his apprentice, Miu. I heard she gets off on insults._ Kaito shook his head quickly to get his thoughts back on what was important.

“Okay, enough! Is this where you’re keeping the prince?” Kokichi nodded.

“Yeeeep. Just let me tell him you’re here! Like I said, don’t fly off the handle. Do I have your word as a knight?” While his sincerity was unexpected, Kaito had a feeling he needed to take Kokichi seriously.

“Yes.” Kaito put a fist to his heart and nodded, “You do.”

“Good!” The two women moved from in front of the door once Kokichi skipped up to it and knocked three times. “Oh, Prince Shuichiiiiiiii! Your beloved Kaito’s here to rescue yooooooou!”

“Kaito!? Y-you’re really here!?” Shuichi’s voice sounded slightly muffled from the door being closed but Kaito could still make out every word and tell it was him. _GOD! I missed that voice!_

“Of course I am, Bro! I’m coming in!” Kokichi moved over to let Kaito reach for the doorknob.

“WAIT!” Kaito had his hand on the knob but didn’t turn it once he heard Shuichi yell. “You can come in only if you promise not to-“

“Oh don’t worry, Princey. I took care of it. He gave his word.” Kokichi intervened before Shuichi made him promise a second time. “Right, Kaito?”

“Th-that’s right Shuichi. And you know me; I keep my promises,” After a long pause Shuichi finally spoke again.

“…Okay…Come on in, Kaito.” After given the go from Shuichi, Kaito opened the door…or at least tried to. The door opened a crack but it seemed stuck no matter how much he pushed. He stopped once he heard Kokichi giggle.

“Nee hee-hee! We modified the door to open both ways. Try pulling it.” Kaito took the hint and pulled. The door opened just fine…but Kaito didn’t know what to make of what was behind it. He was looking down, trying to see what was blocking the doorway. It looked like a giant, flesh colored pillow was at his feet. He bent down and lightly squeezed a mound of the material and heard a yelp. A yelp that sounded like-

“Shuichi?” Confused Kaito looked up to see more and more mounds piled on top of each other until he saw the face of someone familiar at the very top. “Shu-SHUICHI!?” With his blue hair, grey eyes, long eyelashes, and typical shy smile with a light flush of embarrassment, it was definitely him. But he looked _extremely_ different at the same time. It was then that it finally clicked for Kaito. The “pillow” was actually Shuichi’s body! His face…hell, _all of him…_ was unbelievably fat! He was big enough to fill the entire room! Kaito managed to see that he was face to “face” with Shuichi’s belly button. He wasn’t sure what to do because he felt it would be pretty rude to just start trying to move Shuichi’s flesh around or perch on top of him. Shuichi must have noticed since he basically answered the question Kaito was thinking.

“Um, if you need to, you can climb me. I don’t mind.” Just from his tone, Kaito knew he was embarrassed. He took a note in his head to reassure Shuichi once he got to his face…and also once he found out what the fuck was going on. Remembering his metal armor, Kaito decided to get rid of it. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Shuichi with any of the metal. He also took off his boots and started climbing in his thin shirt and pants. As Kaito pulled himself up onto Shuichi’s stomach, he couldn’t help but think about how soft and cushy he was. Bonus points for the fact that his skin was always warm. Even though he felt a little ashamed for doing so, Kaito would sometimes pause and burry his face into the prince’s flesh. Nuzzling back and forth to savor his smooth skin, his sweet smell, and his plush fat. _Why am I enjoying this? Is-is Shuichi enjoying it as much as me?_ Just then Kaito heard a cute, delighted laugh. “K-Kaito! That tickles!”

Kaito couldn’t help but smile at the sound of the prince’s laughter. Shuichi’s happiness in any form was always a joy for the knight. Plus his laughs made his body bounce and jiggle lightly under him. Before Kaito started climbing again, he started to feel the warmth of arousal bubble up in his stomach. On top of that, his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable from an oncoming erection. His face turned about as red as a tomato and he fidgeted, trying to cause friction for some semblance of relief. He decided to keep going and worry about the problem between his legs later. _Okay, Kaito. Just calm down and get to Shuichi’s face. Focus on climbing. Focus….focus. Don’t think about it._ After what were probably minutes but felt like hours, Kaito was able to lay on Shuichi’s…chin? Neck? Collarbone? Cheek? Well, some part of his body that was close to his face but currently covered in plump fat. Kaito managed to lean forward and give Shuichi a deep, loving kiss which he returned.

“…Hi, Kaito,” he said once they parted. Kaito snickered.

“‘Hi, Kaito’. After all this, that’s all you can say,” It wasn’t really a question on Kaito’s part. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak but Kaito waved his hand to shut him down. “Don’t apologize, it was funny. It was so you,” The couple chuckled in unison. “But seriously, man, what the hell happened to you?!” Shuichi looked away from Kaito as his blush intensified.

“Uh, well, Kokichi’s bizarre ideas, Kirumi’s cooking, and Miu’s potions are the main sources if that’s what you meant.”

“Eh, give or take. But why?” After Kaito asked his question, the door below them immediately swung open and Kokichi teleported right next to Kaito with a three tier cake.

“Because I wanted to make a prince so big, it would be impossible to rescue him!!!” Kokichi cheered with childish glee. Shuichi shook his head in annoyance while Kaito looked between them confused. “Nee hee-hee that was a lie! Here,” the warlock handed the cake to Kaito. “Feed it to him and you’ll find out,” the devious warlock winked and teleported to the doorframe. Before left completely, he shouted, “Oh by the way, we usually bathe him after feeding sessions! So you might want to be ready for that!” The door closed with a loud slam. His utter confusion caused Kaito to just examine the cake to bring him back to reality. It was chocolate with raspberry filling and garnished with actual raspberries. _He knew Shuichi’s favorite cake flavor? Oh wait, Kirumi._ The kitchen witch’s talent showed blatantly in the dessert. The chocolate frosting that covered it was distributed perfectly. Each tier looked as if it could’ve been a lone cake rather than one third of one. The raspberries were so bright and pink, looking as if they were picked in their prime. Kaito was broken out of admiring the dish once Shuichi complimented it himself.

“Oooooh…Kirumi’s a genius, isn’t she?”

“Y-yeah. She is. So um, what was that just now?” As much as he wanted to dig into the cake, Shuichi took a moment to answer all of Kaito’s questions about the previous week. He told him about Kokichi watching them, helping him enjoy being fed, the fact Kokichi lies, etc. The final thing he filled Kaito in on was Kokichi’s advice.

“They kept telling me that they’ll let you feed me dessert so that you can see what feeding feels like. And with the bathing thing…he was saying you should…take off your clothes for this.”

“WH-WHAT!?”

“Apparently it’ll help you get in the mood. And if it makes you feel better, I’m naked too,” Shuichi flashed an amused smile despite the dirty things he was implying. Kaito’s heart practically melted when he saw Shuichi’s smile between his round, fat cheeks. Kaito forgot his embarrassment and stripped off. The knight found it ironic that he was the one laying on Shuichi when it’s normally the opposite. Shuichi’s thin, petite frame was so easy to hold against Kaito’s toned, muscular one. Kaito noticed that Kokichi included a fork with the platter and stabbed it into the cake. He pulled off a large chunk with gooey raspberry filling stretching between the forked cake and the rest on the platter. Kaito nervously looked towards Shuichi. The nerves faded once he saw the awe and excitement in his eyes. He was absolutely beaming and opened his mouth wide to accept what Kaito was offering. Kaito brought the fork to Shuichi’s gaping mouth and felt himself become excited as well. Shuichi’s satisfied hum made Kaito’s cock twitch back to life. _Oh shit! He’s gonna feel that pressing against him!_ Once he pulled the fork out of Shuichi’s mouth, he tried to press his thighs together. Shuichi was watching him in confusion.

“Sorry. I-I just needed to…you know-”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be ashamed of what arouses you. That’s the point of this, remember,” Kaito took a minute to think about what Shuichi said and nodded in agreement with confidence. He stabbed another huge chunk of cake for Shuichi.

“Open wide,” Kaito declared with his signature dashing smile. Shuichi couldn’t help but find all of this so hot! He may currently be a massive blob but he was still able to be turned on. As if Kaito’s sexy naked body perched so close to his face wasn’t enough, he was starting to embrace his role as a feeder! As the couple continued, they mixed up some of the tactics. Kaito would occasionally feed Shuichi with his hands rather than the fork. Shuichi would fish some of the raspberry filling out with his tongue before swallowing the cake whole, playfully licking Kaito’s fingers in the process. Kaito would encourage Shuichi telling him what a good eater he is or that he’s absolutely beautiful like this, making him feel undeniably loved and doted on. He would also stop feeding for a minute or two to change positons or do some teasing stretches that displayed his body to Shuichi. At one point Shuichi threated to squash Kaito between his moobs if he kept teasing him. Kaito perked up and asked, “Could you?!” very enthusiastically. Shuichi found himself intrigued by the idea as well. Once he finished off the cake, they took time to come up with a safe word and decided to do it.

Kaito slid down and took position on Shuichi’s thorax, right between the giant, cushy pillows that were his chest. Or maybe more accurately, his _breasts_. Even though his arms were stubbier than before, Shuichi was still able to push his moobs together (but lightly; he didn’t want to _flatten_ Kaito!). He pushed his assets and sandwiched Kaito between them. He heard Kaito yell “Good God!” and he let go immediately. Kaito whined in protest.

“Why’d you stop!? It felt amazing!!!” Shuichi remembered that Kaito hadn’t used the safe word so he resumed with a smile of confidence. He managed to shimmy a bit and jiggle himself around his lover. Being stuck between Shuichi’s gargantuan breasts drove Kaito wild in all the right ways. He felt safe and loved being damn near smothered by the prince but he also felt dominated in a way. He managed to inch forward far enough to play with Shuichi’s large pink nipples. Even they’d grown to be twice the size of Kaito’s hands! The stimulation made the prince moan in pleasure. His whole body shook and bounced as he came under his enormous belly. The vibrations and bouncing drove Kaito to his own orgasm. Once he came down from his high, he managed to climb back to Shuichi’s face and kiss him.

“Next time, I’ll sit on you,” Shuichi joked though his exhausted demeanor. All Kaito could do was chuckle and say,

“Then it wouldn’t be squashing; you’d fuckin’ crush me!” The couple quietly laughed together before they slowly drifted off into a pleasant sleep. When they woke up, they both noticed a lack of…messes. Shuichi said that Kokichi must have cast a cleaning spell to bathe them but Kaito didn’t approve of it 100%. After the mention of Ouma, Kaito remembered he had to give him a piece of his mind. He promised Shuichi he’d be back as he climbed back down to the door. Ouma was actually there with his clothes in hand. As he got dressed, he unloaded his biggest concern with a touch of rage. “So tell me, how the _fuck_ am I supposed to bring Shuichi home!?” Kokichi held up a bottle of purple liquid.

“He only needs a swallow of this to return to his normal size. And that’s not a lie!” He also handed Kaito a vial of the carbonated potion that made Shuichi grow and another vial of a creamy, pale blue liquid. Kaito looked confused and opened his mouth to ask but Kokichi already knew. “The bubbly one is the one that made him grow faster. Just in case you want to make him big yourself! And the blue one…weeeeeelllll, that one will make him as big as he is now!” Kokichi flashed his devious smile again. “In case you guys wanna play like that again.” He ended with a wink. He also gave him the long night gown Shuichi was wearing the night he was kidnapped. Despite not understanding completely, Kaito just decided to go with it. He went back to Shuichi and told him Kokichi’s descriptions of the potions. With a feeling of bitter sweetness, Shuichi took a sip of the purple potion and it was as if his fat just melted away. He sat on the ground naked as thin as he was a week ago! He and Kaito looked at each other in amazement as he slipped on his night gown.

“I-I never thought I’d be able to fit this again!” The couple laughed and kissed each other again. Kokichi interrupted with a light cough.

“Sooooo lovebirds, you’re free to go! I’ll teleport you two and your horse back to your kingdom _if_ you do something for me.” The couple looked at each other then back at the warlock to hear his condition. “Once you run out of weight altering potion, you let me know! These will be free for trial purposes but after that, there’ll be a fee!” Kokichi casually posed with his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face. Kaito and Shuichi looked at each other, shrugged, and made a deal with the warlock. That was the moment they understood why no one ever brought Ouma in; he brought couples together in unorthodox ways and endorsed their love for one another, warts and all!

With the potions packed in the saddle bag and the couple prepared on Mercury, Kokichi casted Raidho and waved them off with a cutesy “byeeeee.” Mercury cantered through the rune and they were outside Saihara castle around dawn. Before they alerted anyone of their return, Kaito took Shuichi to the empty knights’ quarters. For once Kaito was thankful for Maki’s crack of dawn training sessions. He placed the potions in his trunk and retrieved the little blue box.

“Shuichi, you know I’m not very good with words so, I’ll just be blunt…After all of this insanity, I learned something. Well something other than our fetishes. I learned that a great couple needs to be honest with each other as much as possible. ‘Cause that’s really the only way their relationship can flourish, you know? So I need to tell you something; the journey I took two weeks ago, I had to get something special. Something no one could find in our kingdom.” Kaito got down on one knee and Shuichi’s eyes widened in shock. Kaito held up the box and said, “I had to get a unique, elegant gem fit for a unique, elegant prince. And a gem that would always make him think of his lover-no, his husband,”

“Oh my god! Kaito!” The knight opened the box, revealing the galaxy stone ring. Shuichi put his hands over his open mouth as he started crying.

“Prince Shuichi Saihara, will you marry me?”

“YES! Yes! Of course I will Kaito! YES!” Kaito felt tears coming on himself and put the ring on Shuichi’s left ring finger. Shuichi held Kaito’s face and kissed him passionately. Maki had heard the ruckus and squealed like a little girl once she saw them.

“Kaito’s back with the prince!!!” She yelled and gave them a hug when they separated from their kiss. Since word was out, Shuichi and Kaito went back to the castle and shared a reunion with the king and queen. After all of the hugs and kisses Shuichi showed his aunt and uncle the ring, announcing his and Kaito’s engagement. The monarchs were elated and decided to start planning a kingdom wide celebration for both Shuichi’s safe return and his and Kaito’s engagement. The party was expected to last for days so the couple would find time at night to “indulge” (their code word for feeding and mild squashing). That night when everyone was asleep save for the prince, his fiancé, and their trusted friend Maki, they found a secluded room in the castle. Maki stood guard outside the door and put in ear plugs to block out the upcoming noise. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Kaito and Shuichi stripped down and Kaito pulled out the pale blue potion.

“Ready?” He asked. Shuichi gave him a quick peck on the lips and nodded.

“Time to get huge!”          

***************************************

Kokichi and Miu were watching from the cauldron. When she wasn’t boasting about her potion making skills, she was enjoying the view of the two men commencing in their kinks. Ignoring Miu’s antics, Kokichi just smiled warmly and could only think to himself, _that’s another happy couple! My work here is done._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finally posted this one! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for the support! :) I'd love to hear how I can improve and I also want to know your opinions. I was thinking of turning this into a series. The other works would be Kokichi's other kidnappings of exploring kinks with other Danganronpa boys being the princes. They can indulge in this and many other kinks out there. I'd love to hear your feelings and suggestions in the comments. Take care, thanks for reading, and "Love, love!" <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo like I said, I absolutely had to post this one because I don't think there's enough fat Shuichi love out there! LOL. Anyway I'm working on another fic as well. So I'll update whichever one I get inspiration for first. Hope I'm not teasing too much! If I am, sorry lol! To quote a wise rabbit, "Love, love!" ;)


End file.
